Where The Angels Are
by Neko223
Summary: Ok, this is the sequel to Was I Strong Enough? Sasuke trains and finally thinks he can beat his brother. Will he be strong enough this time, or will he be killed? Who are these new Akatsuki members? Read more to find out.
1. Crying In The Rain

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the sequel to Was I Strong Enough? Sasuke trains and finally thinks he can beat his brother. Will he be strong enough this time, or will he be killed? Who are these new Akatsuki members? Read more to find out.

**Where The Angels Are**

**Chapter one: Crying In The Rain**

_Sakura POV This is a good time for music!! (Fate Awakening of Love-Inuyasha)_

I stood in my formal red kimono, staring at the blackened sky, and sighed. It was one of those days, to where I felt depressed and the sky would cry with me when I would often cry. It's been three years...three years since I saw Sasuke. He tried so hard, and failed. My heart beats with sadness, and it's like it's not even there anymore. Or so it feels like it is. I looked up to the sky, my normal glowing face a dim light, waiting to be lit up again by someone with the torch of love. Saniki started to cry, and I sang her to sleep. She had the same black hair as her father, but my face and eyes. There were little pink streaks in her hair, and she hadn't started using her Sharingan(obviously). She was only two and a half years old, but still a beautiful baby. I smiled down at her, and a door opening silently caught my attention. I turned to Shuri, one of the newest members of the Akatsuki. She has beautiful wavy waist-length blue colored hair, and amazing golden eyes. She was very nice to me, even through the toughest of times, but she was mean, cold, and passive as ever when it came to other people. Then there was JJ, and she wasn't as nice as some people, but still a good person. She has short, carefree curly purple locks, and dark blue eyes like I've never seen before. Then there was Saekura. The same name as me, but spelt different. Itachi almost kicked her out just because of that, but I convinced him not too. Saekura had straight black hair that went down to her feet and longer, so she braids it then puts it all in a ponytail. Her eyes were a sparkling pink, and the first time I saw them I couldn't believe my eyes! She couldn't believe I had pink hair, and wanted to mess with it like crazy. I let my hair grow out, and it grew out more than I wanted it to. It had grown to almost my feet, and I tried to cut it, but it looked so beautiful I couldn't cut it. JJ and Saekura didn't have a last name, but Shuri did. She was Shuri Stone, of the clan that could produce the most medicines possible! Shuri, however, did not take on that job and left to train her ninja skills. She uses her own fists or her wits in battle, JJ uses stealth and stregnth, while Saekura uses her bloodline. They all have bloodlines, and I still wonder if they're as powerful as Sasuke's Sharingan. Shuri walked up to my side, smiling as usual.

"So, Sakura, how's the little girl today?" Her strong yet soft voice filled my ears, and I giggled.

"Sleeping like always, you know that." Shuri put a hand on my shoulder, and we watched the sun disappear underneath a distant ocean together.

"It's late, so why are you guys out here?" JJ stepped out from behind a tree, frowning.

"Oh common, JJ! Don't be just a stick in the mud! Sakura and I along with Saniki were just watching the sun set!" Shuri walked over to JJ, and I sighed. They began yelling, and Saekura came in, her soft tender voice breaking them both up.

"Why are you two fighting now? We shouldn't fight unless nessacary! Itachi-san will kill us if he-What are you all doing?? Not fighting, I hope." Speak of the devil. We all turned to see Itachi standing there, his arms crossed over a well-built chest. I walked over to him, explaining everything.

"They were just discussing who sucked worse, Itachi-kun. Kohana, Sound, or Mist. That's all, just a little discussion." Itachi looked back up at the girls, and they all stood, nodding. He looked back down at me, putting an arm around my waist.

"Just make sure I don't catch you again." He turned with me, walking towards the new headquarters. I stared at the giant house before me. It was twice as big as any other Akatsuki we could possibly build, but don't look at me like im complaining. I'd never complain again around here after Itachi smacked some sense into me. Literally when I say 'smacked'. We turned to our bedroom, and I headed to Saniki's crib, giving her a little kiss on her forehead and then setting her down under the white covers. Itachi was already in bed and I got ready. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I sighed, snuggling up next to him for warmth. It always did get cold here in the Akatsuki. Even in the summer. I felt sleep take me, not knowing the next day would be the worst day of my life.

_Saekura POV_

I took off my Akatsuki cloak, revealing a purple top with a matching purple skirt. I looked in the mirror. There was no beauty in this cold, empty shell. I wondered if I should've told Sakura what I saw.

_Flashback_

_I walked down the hallway, then stopped short of a door that seemed to pull me towards it. I walked towards it, my pink pupilis eyes glistening. I heard a soft flute sound coming from the other side of the door, and used my bloodline to see through the door. It was Itachi playing the flute, and I widened my eyes at what he played. It was the Song of Death, and Saniki was in there as well as Sakura. Their faces showed ones of fear and pain, so I decided to make Itachi stop. I made a clone of myself but with a different chakra reeding and set her off. It totally worked as Itachi's flute stopped and he bargged through the door, grummbling. I ran in, and grabbed the flute, crushing it on eyesight. I sighed, my bloodline wouldn't save me and my friends forever. Saniki began crying and I held her, cradling her back to sleep. Sakura rolled over in her sleep and mumbled something of killing Itachi. I smiled at her, and smiled at Saniki. My smile turned into a gasp and my normal pupilis eyes got smaller. Saniki was covered in little markings, and I had no idea what they were. I looked at Sakura, but she didn't have any. She seemed perfectly normal...so what was wrong. They looked just like markings from..."Orochimaru." I growled as a curse seal appeared on the baby's pale skin. Saniki cried aloud, and Sakura awoke, startled. I blunk, and she fell back asleep. That was the good thing about the HeartBreak; my bloodline. It could do almost anything except help people. It didn't help people, it __**destroyed **__people's lives, that's why it's called The HeartBreak. Shuri Stones' bloodline was Midnight Crescent, a very helpful bloodline when healing, but not fighting. And then JJ's bloodline was Yellow Moon. Her eyes transformed into three different colors when growing up, and she had been the first to master the last stage, yellow of course. It went from blue, to green, then to yellow.. My bloodline, we just never have to activate it, we were born with it always activated. The female's had always had a dark red color, but mine had turned pink, a very rare event. I was always picked on at school, but someone had come and helped me through tough times. To tell you the truth, me, JJ, and Shuri had never went anywhere without each other back then. That's right, __**they **__where my someone who helped me. They weren't picked on because they were strong and tough, but me, I never really liked fighting as much. My HeartBreak picked up someone coming from the other side of the hall. it was Itachi. I quickly ran out've the room, making sure to reform the flute before putting Saniki back in her crib and walking out. I was stopped short of Itachi, and he looked murderous. "I-Itachi-sama! I was just singing Saniki to sleep because she woke up and started crying. I was afraid she might've woken Sakura so I did the job for you and her!" I looked into his tired eyes, and he nodded, letting me pass. I ran into JJ before returning to my room, slipping my Akatsuki cloak on and walking out of my room again. I walked out the entrance of the Akatsuki, startling the guards. I scoffed at them, and they straightened themselves again. I jumped to the trees, looking for my favorite one. It really wasn't hard to find, 'cause it was the tallest and biggest in size. I smiled, jumping into one of the branches and letting the sunlight hit my face through cracks in the tree. A few birds came a rested on my knees and arms, basking in the sun like I was. I let my hair sway in the wind, and felt something coming near. I looked down using my HeartBreak, and saw Sasuke Uchiha, the little brother of Itachi. I quickly jumped up, the birds chirrping in annoyance and jumped off towards the Akatsuki, full-speed._

_End of Flashback_

It's been three days since then, but who knows what Itachi and Orochimaru are planning. I heard a slight crying in the other room, and Sakura trying to calm it down. I sighed in frustration, trying to sleep, but the baby wouldn't quiet down. Sakura walked out of her room, even _knowing _that she shouldn't be out at this time of night, but she was. I followed her, listening to Saniki's soft cries that grew louder into a headache. Sakura walked outside, even if it was still raining. I followed her, watching as she stared at the sky.

_Sakura POV_

I stepped outside, knowing that Saekura followed me. I looked up at the sky, and Saekura joined me. I looked at her.

"Saekura, you saw Sasuke-kun...didn't you? Please, tell me. Please..." I looked into her eyes, my tears I held back for those three years finally falling.

"Sakura..." She sighed in frustration. "Yes. I did, but I don't know if he knows your here or not. I'm afriad it could've been a mix-up. I'm sorry, Sakura." She pulled me into a friendly embrace, and I returned it. We both stood there, crying our hearts out. We were just two friends. Crying in the rain.

Cliffy! Ok, I finally got this sequel up! Man, am I EVER GLAD!!! lol review while I get more ideas for a 2 chappy! Ja ne! Don't forget to review and I thank these three girls who asked to b apart of the story:

-yingyanglover

-AkatsukiDEMONangel

-narutoslittlesister


	2. Exile

Disclaimer:Ok, this is the sequel to Was I Strong Enough? Sasuke trains and finally thinks he can beat his brother. Will he be strong enough this time, or will he be killed? Who are these new Akatsuki members? Read more to find out.

**Where The Angels Are**

**Chapter two: Exile**

_Sakura POV_

I couldn't sleep; thinking about what Saekura said to me just annoyed me too much. She saw Sasuke-kun, and didn't even tell me about it! I'm not mad at her, I'm just depressed is all. Itachi has been more angrier lately, and he hits me more often. It just doesn't seem right. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and he smacked me for that. I felt my sore cheek, wincing as the pain shot through my body. I was training with him the other day, and he gave me a total beating. I sighed, rolling over to look at his face. Itachi looked more at ease when he was asleep, but he was still a cold-hearted a-well, let's just say a cold hearted donkey. I looked back at Saniki who just happened to start crying, and smiled, sitting up to go lull her to sleep. I rocked Saniki back and forth, singing a small tune; Saniki's favorite tune. She loved the song(It was Sakura's Theme-By:Toshiro Masuda. Check it out at Saniki was asleep in minutes. I hummed happily, Saniki sleeping softly in my arms. I still hummed, setting her down in her crib and turned to the bed. I met the face of Itachi, and he glared into my eyes.

"I was singing Saniki to sleep because she woke, Itachi-kun." I bowed in respect, and he lifted up my face, only to slap me across the cheek. Saniki rolled over and continued her silent slummber. Itachi turned to his Akatsuki cloak, putting it on and then exited the room, angry. I sat up, wipping the blood that dripped out of my mouth. What was his problem any way?? I looked back to Saniki and cried silently. What would she turn out to be? Would she be like me or her father, Itachi? I didn't tell Itachi about Saekura and how she saw Sasuke-kun, but I had a feeling he found out; that's why he's been slapping me for no reason. I crawled back into bed, and Itachi came busting through the door about two hours later. I was still awake, and he ripped me out of bed, telling me to get dressed. I nodded, not wanting to feel the wrath of his hand on my cheek again. He turned to me, and told me to grab Saniki. I did, and he lead me out of the room I had a feeling I'd never see again. Itachi told me to get a head start before us into the woods, and I did so. Saniki started crying in my arms, and I shushed her while jumping. I had to help silence her **and **jump at the same time. JJ, Saekura, and Shuri came up behind me. JJ grabbed my arm, leading me to where I was just coming from. "W-what are you doing?? JJ!" She only glared at me, a slient message saying: 'Quiet, we're helping you escape.' I nodded, and Shuri came up beside me, her smiling face calming me down. Saekura was behind us, using her HeartBreaker to make sure nothing or any one was coming up behind us. Shuri stopped, sensing someone nearby.

"Guys, he's here! Come on! Sakura you have to stay here," She turned away from me. "Oh, and Sakura? Take care of yourself." She smiled, taking off after JJ and Saekura. I stood bewildered, that is, until a familiar voice made me turn to see _him_.

"S-Sakura?! Is it really you??" Sasuke. I stared down at him, then turned to look back in the direction my friends went.

"Guys...thanks. For everything." I nodded, turning to face him with a smile on my face. He smiled, happy to see me.

_Shuri Stone POV_

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but quickly wipped them away as Itachi came into veiw. I put on my best lying face, and hoped he'd buy it. Itachi narrowed his eyes at us suspiciously.

"Where's Sakura?! You didn't help her go free, did you??" I looked away, knowing what was going to happen next. We'd be exiled, or worse, killed. JJ stepped forward.

"Itachi-san. It was me, I helped her escape, these two didn't see me do it, their clean." I gaped at JJ, and Saekura looked down. Itachi snapped his head in her direction, and punched her with so much force she flew back into the huge tree behind her, knocking it over. Saekura and I stared wide-eyed at him, stepping back a little.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. Never. Come. Back. EXILE!!!!" Saekura and I grabbed JJ's unconcious body and jumped off, never looking back. We jumped until the outskirts of Kohana village, seeking sanctuary. ANBU escorted us to the Hokage's office, and Tsundae growled.

"Get this girl to a hospital bed. You two, come with me." Saekura and I followed Tsundae to a confrence room and she told us to sit down. She reached into some files, and brought three out. "**Shuri Stone.** Age:23 Hair color:Blue-long and straight Eye Color:Golden Birth Village:Village Hidden in the Mountains Bloodline:Midnight Crescent Companions:Saekura Manner and JJ Collas. **Saekura Heart.** Age:19 Hair color:Black-long and curly Eye color:Pink Birth Village:Village Hidden in the Mountains Bloodline:HeartBreak Companions:Shuri Stone and JJ Collas. **JJ Moon.** Age:21 Hair color:Purple-curly and short Eye color:Dark blue Birth Village:Village Hidden in the Mountains Bloodline:Yellow Moon Companions: Shuri Stone and Saekura Maner. This is all of your records, girls. When you were born and down to the last person you killed. It says here that Saekura, you've killed over fifty people in your life-starting with your father," Saekura bit her lip, and her head held down, nodding. "Mrs. Stone, it says that you've killed only eighteen people. As for JJ," Saekura shot her head back up. Tsundae sighed. "She's killed over one hundred men. Including women and children. It's very weird, though. You all showed up here at the same time, why's that??" Saekura started to speak, but I interrupted her.

"Hey! You should be thankful we helped get Sakura back here! Sasuke's probably on his way here now to tell y-TSUNDAE!!" Speak of the devil, Uchiha Sasuke just ran in the door. Sakura was behind him, holing a small bundle. Saniki and her made it safely.

"Y-you guys??" Sakura ran over and hugged us both, smiling. "How'd you guys get here so-wait, where's JJ? Did something happen," She saw our faces, and narrowed her eyes. "What did Itachi do?"

Cliify! Man, I've been waiting for this second chapter to come up for who knows how long! Well, u all might but i dont lol. Just to tell u, I'm going to make up the other 4 or 3 ppl that r going to b Akatsuki members! Review plz:''3 -S.nek0chan-


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello ppl!! Neko here with a short announcement...**

**I am terribly sorry i have not been updating...but since School is nearing...i am getting a little more nervous and trying too hard on trying to get ideas...ending in total disaster...**

**You are all pushing me to finish...and i am trying my hardest to finish...**

**Once again, i am terribly sorry...ive been so busy lately with my friends and taking care of my aunts dog while she was away that i havent had a chance to get anything done...**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!**

**-Neko**


	4. JJ's Curse and Her Villages Plague

Disclaimer:Ok, this is the sequel to Was I Strong Enough? Sasuke trains and finally thinks he can beat his brother. Will he be strong enough this time, or will he be killed? Who are these new Akatsuki members? Read more to find out.

**Where The Angels Are**

**Chapter three: JJ's Curse and Her Villages Plague**

_Sakura POV_

I listened to everything Shuri told me, and I felt myself letting off an angry chakra waves. Saekura widened her eyes as if she wasn't there to see it all, and I tried to let myself calm down.

"Then Itachi punched her and she flew into a tree! He told us to never come back, we were exiled! Then we grabbed JJ and ran like hell! We came here, and Tsundae read us our files, then you busted in." Shuri panted heavily from telling me so much. I ran out the door and to the hospital, Saniki still in my arms. Everyone followed, and I stopped before a nurse behind a desk.

"Can I help y-Ms. Sakura??" Her eyes widened and she shot up as people started staring at me.

"No time to explain, which room is someone by the name of JJ in?" The nurse quickly scanned some pages and looked up at me.

"Room 223." I thanked her and ran down the hallway to the elevator as everyone shot in through the door. I ran into the elevator and saw everyone skid to a hault when the door closed. They'd have to take the stairs. I clicked floor three and the elevator shot up. I panted heavily as the elevator went at a suspensful speed. I started to get annoyed, and the elevator door opened. I shot out like a cannonball, and skidded to a hault before a door with a gold plate in the middle that said: Room 223.

Opening it, I stepped in. I walked quickly to the bed, noticing a small patch of purple hair and stopped to see JJ's status. She was sleeping, and I looked at the monitor beside the bed. It read steady. I sighed shakily and sat down, Saniki starting to cry again. I shushed her, and everyone ran into the room, lead by Sasuke. I looked over at them, smiling, and they ran over to see JJ's monitor. Sasuke looked down at me, and I looked at JJ, tears forming in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and I cried into his shoulder, Saniki crying still.

Sasuke took Saniki from me, telling me I needed to rest. I nodded, and tried to stand up, only to fall back down. Tsundae took Saniki, and Sasuke lifted me into his arms, turning to the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and nuzzled my head into his chest, taking in his scent and warmth. I heard Sasuke sigh, and I felt myself drift into darkness. I wasn't entirely asleep and I sat up when I felt something below me. Sasuke raised a brow at me, and I looked to see that I was at _his_ house, on _his_ bed. Sasuke sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, staring into his eyes as our foreheads collided.

"Sakura..." He leaned closer.

"Sasuke..." I closed my eyes.

"I..." He got closer. "I love you..." His lips connected with mine and we both fought for dominace. Sasuke won-of course-and we broke apart panting heavily.

"Sasuke, Itachi will be back and he might destroy Konoha. He won't let his little 'incident' slide." I raised my brows in a calm, cool manner, but inside I was in fear...Sasuke couldn't beat him before...so why now?

"Don't worry...I've been training ever since that day I lost to him; he isn't going to win now or ever again." I nodded and we lay on his bed, in each others arms, Saniki fast asleep.

_Normal POV_

JJ opened her eyes, hazy from sleep. Saekura and Shuri stood there, their eyes lighting up.

"Ugh...what explosive tag or boulder hit me?" JJ sat up, holind her head. Saekura and Shuri cried out in happiness, their arms squeezing around her like vice grips. JJ'f face turned as purple as her hair before they let go when noticing her face turning blue afterwards.

"Sorry, JJ!" They both said in unison, stepping back as the door made the room echo when it slammed open. The girls looked towards the door and saw a friendly face.

"Okaa-san!!" They all screamed out as the female Hyugga fox hybrid walked into the room, smiling.

"Hello, dears...heard about what Itachi did and came rushing over here as fast as I could. I'm not as young as what I used to be, but still fast as light speed itself...all the good old days-"

Saekura stopped her before she could go into any of her story telling. "Ahh...Yumi..did you happen to come see how JJ was doing??"

The tall yet friendly character's face faded from illuminating the room with her warmth to softly glowing with a sad smile on face. "Yes..how are you, JJ? Nothing broken I hope?"

JJ smiled, she always did like Yumi the best of the Akatsuki...she was the mother to them all. Even the ever so angsty, Itachi Uchiha, who respected her in any way possible in fear of getting a badass beatdown. "Aa, ma'am. I feel a whole lot better...nothing feels broken, just a little sore, is all."

The woman smiled, her bright light white and blue orbs sparkling. "Good..then girls," She motioned to Saekura and Shuri. "would you mind as to let us talk quietly?"

They both nodded, giving one last lingering glace as the headed towards the door, then shut it behind them softly, emiting a small _click _sound. Yumi Kanaki(Sorry if that's not the last name you wanted), the Akatsuki's Okaa-san..or 'mother' of Akatsuki. She is the one that founded Akatsuki and hoped that all who had no where else to turn to could come to her, and she would welcome them with open arms. Her almost white-looking blonde hair reached to her elbows, and her green eyes showed all of her emotions that she might not normally show.

JJ shifted uncomferitablly on the bed, staring at her hands in nervousness. "So...Okaa-san-"

"No need for that, JJ, I told you to call me Yumi, remember?" Yumi's voice was stern, but her face calm and gentle with a soft smile.

"Aa...sorry..ma'am-I mean, Yumi...but what is it you wanted to talk about with me?"

The kind lady's face dimmed down till nothing was left but a cold silence. JJ knew some thing wasn't good about the talk she was about to recieve.

"JJ...your...your asigned to go back to your village and..." Yumi bite her lip, making her look older than appearances when lines drew about around her mouth and eyes. "and to destroy all that's left of it. Nothing, do not leave children alive. If you do this, I will make sure that you are freed from the curse you hold."

JJ winced at the word, 'curse'. "You know very well...that this is no meer 'curse'...Yumi, I've kept it secret for years, and now I want you to reveal it to Itachi before he figures it out."

Yumi smiled. "Of course, how can I forget that your the daughter of Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. Stealing O-"(Ok, I have no idea if this is true, but was it Obito(Tobi)who got the Sharingan taken away or am I just going INSANE because its annoying me to death, so if its wrong, please tell me what the real one is so I can fix it in further chapters)

"Don't say that name...I still remember that day...how utterly **horrible **it was for people to look at his face afterwards."

Yumi smiled a small smile. "Of course...but stealing _His _Sharingan was your idea, after all...and it was all to save your father because your mother died giving you birth, is that right?"

JJ bit her lip. "And I just tell every one that I killed her without regret...she had dark blue-violet hair with shimmering black eyes...amazing how I got eyes such as these..but of course Kakashi's eyes were always a bit lighter. And my mother did have a tinge of blue in them." She still stared at her hands, never looking up.

"JJ...it's time you let your secret free." Yumi put a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"What?! That all I am is a rotting corpse about to fall apart?! Look at this!!" JJ jumped out of bed, her white undershirt and black shorts on. There were signs of what looked like decaying flesh, running up and down her arms and legs, nearing to her neck, showing that it was also under her shirt on her chest. Yumi immideatly felt sickened by it. Poor JJ, she thought, sympathy rising in her throat like a lump of clay stuck to the wall or any other surface.

"JJ...do you want me to prevent this disease from spreading any further or not?" Yumi asked quietly, extending her hand out to JJ's cheek and carassing it in a motherly way.

JJ's eyes welled up with tears. "Yes, yes I want it to go away! But I don't want you to have to deal with it either! You know that if...if-"

"That if I heal you, I might live with it until the ends of my days." Yumi finished, her voice blank but eyes filled with emotion.

"Yes..." JJ whispered, looking down.

"I am willing to make that risk, JJ." Yumi said proudly, no hesitation in her voice.

JJ looked up, eyes wide. "But but-"

"JJ, I am old, my days will be coming soon. I may be Naruto's **real **mother(not really, just to temt you), but that doesn't mean I am going to stay alive very long. Everyone dies one way or the other, and if mine is to die saving some one I care about deeply as a mother, friend, and sister, then I am willing to do it." Yumi smiled and brought her hand down from JJ's face.

JJ's mouth was agape as she stared at Yumi, but then closed it and nodded, a face of determination replacing her shocked one.

"Now go, JJ..and don't fail...for both our sakes...you know perfectly well why I want you to destroy your village."

JJ nodded again. "Because they all have the disease, too."

CLIFFY!!! OMFG :O i FINALLY GOT THIS GOING AGAIN AND ITS CLOSE TO MEH B-DAY TOO :DDDD DEC. 1 PPLZ!!! **I'm sorry for any spelling, grammer, or punctuation mistakes!!** DONT FORGET TO WISH MEH A HAPPY B-DAY PLZZ :3 REVIEW :"3 -Neko223


	5. Saekura's Decision and Shuri's Death

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the sequel to Was I Strong Enough? Sasuke trains and finally thinks he can beat his brother. Will he be strong enough this time, or will he be killed? Who are these new Akatsuki members? Read more to find out.

**Where The Angels Are**

**Chapter four: Saekura's Decision and Shuri's Death**

_JJ POV_

I can't belive this. I have to kill my own village...my mom's not gonna like this that's for sure, even though she's dead! Sighing, I looked at some familiar surroundings and places. I was walking very close to my village, hesitaing and thinking. _'Should I go in? What will everyone say?' _A few others passed through my head, and that made me even more reluctant to go in. I didn't want to see the happy or cold faces of the people I once knew so long ago. Memories of good and bad invaded my head, making me stop as I tried to rid them of my mind.

"Hey! You aren't allowed to be here! Who are you!?" Turning, I met one familiar face I had hoped I'd never get to see on my journey.

"L...Lenn?" The girl across from me's eyes' widened.

"J..JJ!?" Lenn exclaimed, her thin mouth forming a smile.

"Lenn, you don't know how **glad **it is to see you!!" I ran over and embraced her tightly.

"JJ! How long has it been!!" She hugged me tightly as well.

"Too long..." I muttered, letting go.

"Oh, JJ...ever since you left the village has been a terrible wreck! Itachi came here a few days ago-on some business-and no one **dared** stop him. He brought a vile with him, saying that the Hokage needed it to make some cure for this weird disease that no one has heard about. Leopracy I think it was called..." Lenn trailed off, looking towards the ground, lost in thought. "But that's besides the point...the point is that your back..and here to stay?" Her big gray eyes were wide with pleading.

"Sorry, Lenn..but...I'm only staying here for a few days of business." I smiled a little.

"Oh...well, your family might at least want to know your in town!" She grabbed my hand, and started to pull me towards a tall building.

"Uhh...I really don't want to-" I was cut off as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" A young girl about the age of 15 stepped outside, looking at the two figures on her doorstep.

"Rane (Pronounced, RAIN), guess who came to visit?" Lenn shifted so I was in front of her and she was behind me.

Her eyes widened at me, then tears started to fall down her cheeks. "JJ! It's really you! Where have you been all this time!? We were all worried sick!!" She tackled me into a hug, and I embraced her.

"I went to Konoha...a place where every thing and everyone can start anew..." I whispered Rane's ear, calming her by rubbing her back. Rane sniffed then stepped back, noticing a wet spot on my shirt.

"Sorry..." She said, looking away.

"It's ok, I needed to wash these clothes some how." I grinned as Lenn and her laughed.

"Come with me, JJ, I want to show you something!" Grabbing my hand, she led me into the house, motioning Lenn to follow.

"Where are we-" But I was cut off as we walked into a dimly lit room, then screamed when the lights turned on.

_Saekura's POV_

"Okaa-san, where's JJ?" I asked dumbly, partially confused by her story.

Yumi sighed, rubbing her temples in irritation. "I said she was on her way to her village, but she should be there by now." Nodding, I swallowed and looked outside as I noticed dark clouds rumbling as they got closer. A flash of lighting off in the distance would catch my attention every now and then as I sat in that one room with Shuri and Yumi, bored. I was never one to stay in one place too long since I liked to get out alot.

Just then, as a flash of lightning flew across the sky, a nurse came running in, slamming the door while doing so. "I'm sorry, Miss Yumi, but I have some news since you all are ninja of different villages..." The nurse walked over quickly and bowed, then stood up straight, a face of fear replacing her nervous one.

"What is it?" Shuri asked.

"Ninja, from different villages, all at once, are heading towards Konoha for a bloodthirsty battle." The nurse gasped, exhausted from running.

"...Itachi." Shuri growled out as she stood, looking towards the ground.

"Is this his plan? To exile us then **kill **every person in Konoha!? He's crazy!!" I jumped up, a scowl on my face. He _was_crazy, thinking that only a few of the best ninja he brought could take down an **intire village**.

"Ah..I wouldn't call him that just yet..." Yumi interrupted, her voice quivering on the edge of furious. her face was red from the tips of her ears to the very bottom of her chin.

"What!? Are you _joking_!? Itachi can't_ possibly _take on an _intire village_! We'd outnumber him like flies to food!" I looked towards the nurse, and she backed away a little, noticing my bloodline had been activated in anger. I returned my eyes to normal, in fear of what they could do on their own next.

"Saekura, we may outnumber him in people, but he outnumbers **us **in strength and stealth. There is no telling **what **he could do." Before I could bite back a remark, a large boom was heard, and half of the room was blown apart. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, outcold.

Groaning, I opened my eyes to see myself in the same hospital room, but with a **major **headache. Sitting up, I made sure to take it easy as I was feeling dizzy and nauseas. I looked around, trying to find anyone who looked familiar, but my vision was still blurred, making it hard to see. Then, the sunlight penetrated the haze in my eyes, making me sheild them. As soon as I was used to the sun, I took my arm away and saw devestation, nearly **all **of the side of the hospital had collapsed from the boom everyone else and I had heard. Gasping, I looked around and saw Yumi underneath the bed with the nurse under her arm, coughing from the dust and enormous weight of a giant peice of rubble on their backs. The bed was the only thing making sure the sharp points of the peice of rubble did not spear them like cabobs.

"Yumi, nurse!" I ran over and tried to activate my bloodline, but I was still shaken by the attack and could not do it. Determined, I tried moving the giant rubble off of the bed, and succeeded in pushing it off of the bed, making the nurse and Yumi take in big gulps of air.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought we were done for..." Yumi said breathlessly, holding her head as I helped the nurse out from under the bed.

"It's ok, don't move, I'll be back with help," The nurse turned to the door and opened it, then closed it, but not before adding, "Hopefully.." to that sentence.

"Yumi, take **deep **breaths, but not too deep or you'll pass out." I said soothingly, hoping that it would help Yumi feel better.

Yumi did as she was told, then finally sighed and looked at me. "Saekura, you now have a decision to make...either you stay here and help Shuri fight off Itachi and the Akatsuki, or you come with me to JJ in her village where it should be safe and out of Itachi's reach.." Yumi looked at me, her eyes a mix of emotions.

I thought about it for a minute, then my eyes widened. "Wait, where's Shuri!?" I jumped up and ran to the edge of the room, looking over the edge. There were five floors total in the hospital, and we were on the third floor, so I was looking three stories below at the ground. There, on the top of the rubble, was the lifeless body...of **Shuri Stone**.

Thnk u and plz review, also, I'm srry for the person of Shuri, but dont worry, I have a suprise muahahahehehehahahahehehe-cough hack-ahahaha-cough gag wheez gag-aha...So review or u dont get to know what it is in the uhh...sixth chapter I think D REVIEW PLZ -Neko223 :"3


	6. Shuri's Alive?

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the sequel to Was I Strong Enough? Sasuke trains and finally thinks he can beat his brother. Will he be strong enough this time, or will he be killed? Who are these new Akatsuki members? Read more to find out.

**Where The Angels Are**

**Chapter six: Shuri's Alive?**

_Yumi POV_

I never thought I'd have to see the body of someone very close. Shuri was like a daughter to me...and now...she's dead. This is too much...I think I may cry...No. I refuse to cry, Shur wouldn't have wanted us to cry.

Saekura's eyes were about the size of dinner plates when she saw Shuri lying there on her back, eyes closed, blood running down the side of her mouth. "S..Shuri..." Saekura dropped to her knees, staring at Shuri still. "SHURI!!" She burst into tears, head down to the ground.

I put a hand on her back. "Saekura, it's ok...things happen an-"

"What do you mean, _things happen_?? This was no accident! It was on purpose! Itachi will pay!" I watched Saekura jump off towards the soudn of kunai clashing together, then sighed and jumped off with her.

_Normal POV_

Shuri groaned, then opened her eyes and saw nothing but black.

"Ugh..." When she tried to move, every part of her body hurt. "Damn it.." She said, then decided to move each part slowly. She tried to move her fingers and luckily they could move. When she tried to move her arms however, she couldn't move the left one, so it was probably broken. She moved both of her legs and feet and toes, so the only thing that appeared to be broken was her left arm. Standing, Shuri took off her Akatsuki cloak and hid it inside her backpack that just happened to be a few feet from where she was.

"God, they stole my weapons!!" She yelled, noticing the lack of things in her pack. She sighed irritated, then jumped back up to the floor she once was on.

"Guys?" She asked, looking around.

Just then, the nurse came in. "Oh! You! Where did you go off to?"

Shuri stared at the nurse. "I fell when that large boom was heard and almost died. Now all I have is a broken arm. Can you heal it for me?"

The nurse smiled. "Of course, dear, just let me see your arm."

Shuri extended her arm and the nurse began healing it. "There you go, dear, all fixed." She smiled again, and Shuri looked around, taking her arm back.

"Where's Yumi and Saekura?" Shuri asked, looking at the nurse.

The nurse put a finger to her cheek in thought. "You know, I don't know. I went to find help, found none, then came back and you were here, they were gone."

"Oh..thanks." Shuri said, looking off into the distance where the clouds were now heading towards. Sunshine started to peek through the clouds, raining down on Konoha with a feeling of warmth and joy. But there was no warmth and joy. The whole village was burning to the ground and ninja were lying everywhere. Some injured and many dead.

"I think duty calls. I must be off." The nurse replied and headed for the door then turned back. "Maybe you should go find your friends. I'm sure they aren't too far away." She smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Shuri sat there, looking at the ground, and then got up. "Yeah...maybe I should." Shuri walked towards the edge of the room-or what was left of the room-and jumped onto a rooftop.

"Well well...what have we got here?" Shuri turned to see Kisame standing there with that evil grin of his.

"Kisame...what the hell are you doing here? I thought that those kids were too much for you and you lost." Shuri smirked at him as he stopped grinning.

"I was outnumbered..besides..I wasn't going full power on them and never got the chance to." He reached up and rested his hand on the bottom of the sword, staring at Shuri.

Shuri smirked again. "_Sure _youdidn't Kisame..."

"Grr...I'll show you to respect your stronger!" He grasped his sword and swung it out towards her.

"Bring it on, fish-face!" Shuri stood, activating her Midnight Crescent.

Kisame charged, and Shuri did as well, but the lightning blocked any sign of a hit, or clash...

_Yumi POV_

I couldn't find Saekura anywhere! She just..disappeared!

"Saekura! Saekura!" I called out, running through the crowd of fighting ninjas, and killed or hit away some that came after me. I jumped onto a rooftop and in front of an oncoming Akatsuki member.

"Hello...Yumi...what brings me this unplesant suprise?" Sasori asked, staring at me.

I charged at him. "What the hell are you doing?! I did not give orders to attack Konoha!!" As soon as I threw a fist at him, the lightning flashed once more, blinding me.

_Saekura POV_

I was jumping after Itachi, that cowardly bastard.

"Can't you keep up?" He called, amusement in his voice as his speed picked up.

"I'll show you can't keep up!" I called back, and pushed more chakra to my feet. What I didn't know, was that Itachi wanted me to continue pushing the chakra to my feet, just so I could tire out quickly. I was too blinded by rage that I didn't notice this.

"You can't keep up. Just admit it..." He said calmly.

I growled, he was right, but, of course, I wouldn't admit it. "I bet you can't beat me in a battle, you coward!"

He stopped and turned, looking at me. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked, stopping as well. "What do you think, oh _great _Uchiha?" I even bowed, just to mock him.

He only stood there, looking at me. "Very well then. A battle it is...but...it is a..." Itachi brought out four kunai and threw them. "A battle to the death!"

I dodged easily, and wondered why he would start out with such an easy thing to use, when it hit me. "Shit!" I did some handsigns and before I could disappear, Itachi had used the strings that he tied to the kunai as his real attack. I tried to spot them with my bloodline, but I was too late and was only able to dodge a few, leaving burns on my right hand, left arm, and the side of my face.

"It seems you don't know the first thing about fooling an opponent...too bad..." I gasped. He was **right behind me**. The next thing I knew I was thrown into the ground, and felt as if there was fire all around me. Probably because there was. Itachi had me, I couldn't get up. I thought that this was the end...until I heard a familiar voice.

"Saekura! Itachi, you bastard!" It was Shuri! She was alive! I looked up as much as I could and saw her. She was covered with scratches and bleeding from the side of her cheek. She came flying in and kicked Itachi away, into a tree. Shuri landed on the tree branch he was on, then stood up, looked down at me with a grin and put her hands on her hips.

"S..Shuri." I managed to say.

She grinned even bigger. "Yep..that's my name, don't wear it out!"

I couldn't believe it."Shuri's alive.."

BUAHAHA...ok im sorry I haven't been updating...at all. It's just I've been trying really hard on some things and I lost track of time to update...ehehe...; So..yeah...Update xD -Neko223


End file.
